This section introduces aspects that may be helpful to facilitating a better understanding of the inventions. Accordingly, the statements of this section are to be read in this light and are not to be understood as admissions about what is in the prior art or what is not in the prior art.
Presently, cooling is known to make a substantial contribution to the operating cost of electronic and/or optical systems that are located in telecom central offices. In addition, such central offices are typically crowded so that the availability of space for devices and cooling equipment is limited.